


Fanmix: Eyes Wide Open

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Lucifer [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds





	Fanmix: Eyes Wide Open

[tracklisting](http://bit.ly/2LfDZxx) || [8tracks](https://8tracks.com/randomkiwibirds/eyes-wide-open) || [playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/randomkiwibirds/playlist/eyes-wide-open) || [spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/1258976666/playlist/58v5ae8dpGiDjk5WFX7V7S?si=qgdCmkymTLq5A2JWPJtBGg) ||  [reblog](http://bit.ly/2LfDZxx) || [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/Eyes-Wide-Open-763423235) 

 

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

 

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
